


Whiskey, Wine, and a Hell of a Good Time

by crustycoochies



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Sebastian, Joseph Oda - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Sebastian, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sebastain Castellanos - Freeform, TEW - Freeform, TheEvilWithin, the evil within - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustycoochies/pseuds/crustycoochies





	Whiskey, Wine, and a Hell of a Good Time

Joseph was out to have a good time. With his bright black hair slicked behind his petite ears and his drunken chocolate eyes gazing hazily, lustfully at any man who passed by, he was sure to catch the attention of somebody. What he didn't realize was that somebody would turn out to be an old friend.  
Sebastian's right arm, slid onto the countertop beside Joseph's left shoulder. Dark Brown hair, messy and long in both the front and back partially covered his lighter brown eyes, bright with interest. He popped a seat beside the younger cop and gave a sly smile. "What you doing here tonight, looking to get laid by a lucky young woman?" he teased. Joe grunted and turned his back to his superior, "you ever get tired of pestering me?" he groaned with annoyance. "No, not really, you ever get tired of my shitty jokes?" Seb replied smugly, laying his hand on Joe's outer thigh. Joseph just rolled his eyes.  
As the night went on, the two grown men began to become more and more intoxicated, though Seb was watching his intake. At some point, his strong calloused hands grabbed ahold of a small white tablet that foamed in Joseph's whiskey, dissolving in seconds. His eyes narrowed. He knew Joe wanted this, he just wasn't sure when or how it was going to happen.  
Later that night, Joseph passed out drunk and heavily drugged at the countertop, letting out an occasional groan as Seb led the rookie to his vehicle. In only half an hour, they arrived at Seb's smoke-scented apartment, his two feline companions greeting them at the door. "Keep watch of the door for me Stinki" Seb winked, dragging his companion to his bedroom. He could barely keep himself contained as he started to explore the lithe young man's body covered by only thin layers of fabric, fabric that would quickly disappear off of the 32 year old's skin. Seb groaned as he cupped his cock, his other hand unbuttoning his own shirt for Joseph's pleasure. Joe groaned hazily, not quite understanding what was happening but too out of it to care. As soon as Seb's shirt was tossed to the side, he took Joe's hands and had him start to caress his lighty furred chest.  
"Fuck" Seb muttered. He knew what he was doing was wrong but it just felt so good, perhaps it felt just as good for Joseph too? That would make the experience a hell of a lot easier and a lot better as well.  
Soon both of the men were stark naked on the bed as Seb grabbed a condom and some aloe-based lubricant from his nightstand drawer. He stroked his own cock, wetting it and caressing it pleasurably until it was almost fully erect, a bead of pre dribbling down it's veiny underside. He made sure to properly wet Joe's tight little ring of muscle as well as he scissor two, then three fingers past his tight opening. Joseph moaned involuntarily. At this point, he was turned on, but terrified. "Wrong..." he muttered hazily, crawling away from the stronger man slowly. Seb just pushed his partner back with his calloused hand as if he weighed nothing, "looks like someone needs some more happy pills" he smiled, eyes wide with lust and a lack of stability.  
Joeseph started to tear up as a second capsule was shoved down his throat forcefully, it's intoxicating effects entering his bloodstream rather quickly. Seb's cock positioned at the unwilling man's opening, sliding in slowly until his heavy balls reached Joe's cheeks. Seb grunted as he pulled out then slid back in, slowly increasing pace. "Fuck, I'm so full" he moaned, "God, I feel like my balls are going to explode!". Joseph just whimpered helplessly in pain as his ass was violated. Seb started to pick up speed, his body hunching over the younger man's chest. He grunted with every thrust, humping wildly like a dog. He stroked Joe's own cock and soon the younger man couldn't take it anymore. His own decent-sized member exploded over his own smooth chest several times, making Seb growl even more wildly in compassion.  
The pleasure soon turned to pain for the victim as he became easily overstimulated by the assplay. Seb started to thrust madly, exclaiming profanities including "you like this you little slut?" and "Oh fuck, yeah, you're my little toy, now aren't you?". Joseph groaned in fear at these comments, he didn't like this yet his mind seemed to care less. Was this his fault? Did he deserve this sick twisted treatment somehow?

Finally, the old man could take it no more. His mouth hung open as he exhaled short frequent breaths. "Uh-fuck I'm gonna explode" he roared, pushing in a few sharp thrusts and holding his cock into Joe's tight little asshole, pulsating and spilling it's contents pleasurably. Unbelievably, Seb's horniness only seemed to increase in those last few seconds as his body pulsated and twitched with lust, his orgasm rocking his entire being for almost a full minute. He huffed out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he finished unloading, his cock slipping easily from his friend's cum-covered asshole. He groaned one last time, still half hard as he lay beside and cupped Joseph's soft tear-ridden cheeks.  
"You're just a perfect little cocksleeve, now aren't you"? he growled. "No need for a woman when you have me".

Joe nodded fearfully, exhausted. It would only be a matter of time until the crazed man decided it was time for round two.


End file.
